Tato
by SecretOrganization
Summary: Luffy ingin mempunyai tato..Saji dan Zorro malah berkelahi. Usopp dan Chopper takut. Robin memberi semangat. Nami mengaku kepanasan. LuffyxNami, Robin, Zorro, Usopp, Sanji dan Chopper. chap 3 sedikit Ooc?Ace datang berkunjung-COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Tato**

One piece

Rated: K+-T

Disclaimer: Milik Eiichiro Oda. Aku hanya meminjam mereka untuk membuat cerita ini.

Di cerita ini, kapal yang mereka gunakan masih Going Merry. Franky dan Brook belum masuk kelompok Luffy.

Catatan penulis: Hallo.. salam kenal semua!ini adalah fic One Piece pertama yang aku buat dan aku post. Semoga ceritanya tidak membosankan.

* * *

**Tanda tanya**

Menjelang siang hari, di tengah samudera yang biru dengan langit yang juga berwarna biru dengan awan putih menggumpal di langit. Suasana sungguh sangat tenang. Mereka berlayar dengan mengikuti arus air karena di kawasan laut itu terdapat arus yang mengantar kapal Going Merry menuju ke pulau berikutnya. Di kapal itu, tidak terlihat banyak aktifitas.

"Hn.."

Monkey D. Luffy. Kapten bajak laut kelompok topi jerami yang bernilai tinggi itu sedang berdiri mendekap tiang kapal yang telah diperbaiki berulang kali sambil menatap Nami . Navigator mereka yang berambut orange yang sedang duduk bersantai. Luffy membuat suara-suara berisik. Nami yang merasa sedang diperhatikan sepasang mata mulai merasa sedikit merinding. Dia sedang membaca koran dan minum lemon tea. Diletakkannya lemon tea itu di meja dan dia menoleh ke arah Luffy yang masih memandang ke arahnya.

"Err.. Luffy. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan memandangiku seperti itu? Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Nami berusaha untuk bersikap tenang semampunya. Ketika Nami bertanya kepada Luffy apa yang dia inginkan, luffy hanya menyeringai dan memperlihatkan giginya.

"Yo, Nami! Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah aku dapat memiliki tato di lenganku juga.." Nami menyadari apa yang dari tadi Luffy tatap adalah tato di tangan kirinya. Dia kemudian tertawa kecil setelah mengetahui alasan kaptennya memandangnya dari tadi.

"Jadi, kamu ingin mempunyai tato juga.."Gadis berambut orange itu kemudian berpikir dan akhirnya menemukan jawaban. "Bagaimana kalau menggunakan tinta untuk menggambar di lenganmu? Aku akan memberimu beberapa dari barang milikku yang aku gunakan untuk membuat peta. Kamu juga dapat meminta tolong kepada Ussop untuk membuat desainnya."

Ketika Luffy mendengar hal itu, dia kemudian terlihat senang. Dia melepaskan pegangan tangan karetnya yang melilit di tiang tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya dan melompat-lompat di dek sambil memegang topi jeraminya.

"Terimakasih Nami!" Setelah itu, Luffy yang melihat Chopper keluar dari kabin segera mendekati rusa bertopi pink itu dan mengajaknya untuk membuat tato. Mata Chopper bekilauan mendengar ajakan itu dan dia menganguk. Nami kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke ruangan tempat dia meletakkan tinta yang ada di ruang kerjanya.

XXX

**Ejek**

"Luffy, bagaimana kalau membuat tato gambar bunga?" Kini, Chopper, Usopp dan Luffy sedang duduk di dek kapal sambil menatap kertas yang bergambar desain yang baru saja Ussop buat di lantai dek yang ditindih botol agar tidak tertiup angin. Tinta milik Nami juga diletakkan di lantai dek itu.

"Bunga? Apa tidak aneh untuk laki-laki Usopp?" Luffy menyipitkan matanya melihat desain gambar bunga yang menurutnya aneh. " Apa ini bunga sepatu?" Luffy mengambil gambar itu dan mendekatkan kewajahnya.

"Bodoh.. ini bunga matahari.." Usopp merebut kertasnya. Luffy cemberut dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Usopp, Luffy.. bagaimana kalau gambar burung camar?" Chopper menunjuk ke arah desain bergambar camar.

"Aku ingin tato yang kereeen!" Luffy memutar badannya. Usopp menggaruk rambutnya yang keriting. Dia lalu mendesah. Chopper memandang Luffy kemudian memandang Usopp. "Ah..bagaimana kalau bertanya kepada Robin!" Luffy memutar badannya kembali menghadap kedua temannya itu.

"Maaf.. Robin baru membaca di kabin. Tadi aku berpapasan dan dia bilang akan membaca sesuatu yang penting…" Mendengar jawaban Chopper, Luffy terlihat berpikir.

"Tidak apa Chopper.. Robin bisa membaca kembali bukunya setelah aku bertanya kepadanya." Luffy meringis. Usopp dan Chopper menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggerakkan tangan kanannya kesamping memukul angin.

"**TIDAK!"**

"Ah..bagaimana kalau bertanya kepada Sanji dan Zorro. Mungkin mereka bisa memberi pendapat.." Usopp tiba-tiba menemukan ide." Aku melihat Zorro di dek belakang tadi. Dia sedang membersihkan katana miliknya.

Setelah sepakat, ketiga penghuni kapal itu mulai berjalan ke belakang dek kapal.

"Heh, membuat desain tato?" Zorro yang sedang bersandar ditepi kapal menghentikan kegiatannya. Diletakkan alat membersihkan pedangnya kemudian dimasukkan pedang berwarna putih miliknya kembali ke sarung pedangnya. Kedua orang itu mengangguk. Chopper juga mengangguk. Zorro menggaruk samping kepalanya."Aku tidak tahu..aku tidak bisa menggambar." Mereka bertiga mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa memberi masukan tato apa yang keren Zorro? Usopp yang akan menggambarnya." Luffy kemudian duduk dihadapan Zorro. Dia memandang lurus menatap Zorro dan membuat samurai berpedang tiga itu mendesah.

"Dengar Luffy..aku tidak mengerti dengan sesuatu seperti tato atau yang keren." Zorro meletakkan pedang putihnya bersama kedua pedang yang lain.

"Tapi tiga anting yang kau kenakan dan tiga pedang itu keren Zorro~" Chopper dengan matanya yang besar menatap kagum. Zorro hanya tersenyum. Luffy menjadi cengar-cengir mendengar kata-kata Chopper.

"Ei Chopper.." Ketika Usopp akan mengatakan sesuatu. Di merasakan seseorang dibelakangnya dan menengok. Dia terkejut saat melihat apa yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya."Whoa~" Usopp langsung jatuh terduduk.

"Gezz, kenapa kalian semua ada disini?" Seorang berambut pirang yang memakai setelan jas sedang berdiri. Di tangan kanannya terlihat kepulan asap rokok.

"Sanji!apa makan siang sudah siap?" Luffy menoleh ke arah orang yang baru saja datang itu dan dia mengangkat tangannya.

"Pff..aku sudah membuat makan siang. Tetapi jam makan siang masih dua jam lagi." Sanji menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskannya di udara. Usopp menggaruk pantatnya yang sakit.

"Apakah daging makan siang kita?" Luffy masih merasa bersemangat. Dia menjadi merasa lapar. Sesaat dilupakannya tentang tato yang ingin dia buat.

Sanji memandang kaptennya itu dan mendesah. "Sayang sekali. Kita hanya mempunyai ikan dan kentang. Kemarin kau memakan persediaan saat aku lengah." Sanji menatap tajam ke arah Luffy yang hanya menggarup pipinya.

"Eh Sanji.." Chopper berusaha menarik perhatian koki mereka dari Luffy."Apa kau bisa memberi saran tato apa yang keren? Tadi kami bertanya kepada Zorro." Koki pirang itu melempar batang rokoknya yang hampir habis ke laut.

"Tato?"

"Yayaya..tato seperti milik Nami! Nami memberiku tinta untuk membuat tato~" Luffy mengangkat tangannya lagi.

"Eh.. Nami-chaan memberimu tinta.."

"Yep.."

"Ne Sanji, apa kau punya saran?" Kini Usopp hanya duduk di dekat Chopper.

"Bagaimana kalau bunga? Tentu akan cocok untuk Nami-chaan dan Robin-swan.." Kini sekitar Sanji menjadi penuh bunga dan berkilauan.

"Um.. Sanji..ini bukan tentang Nami atau Robin." Usopp memutar bola matanya. Bunga-bunga disekitar Sanji kini menghilang. Wajahnya berubah menjadi seram.

"Uh..terserah." Sanji mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakanya.

Mendengar jawaban Sanji, Usopp lalu mendekat ke telinga Chopper. "Nah, Chopper..kita tidak bisa mengandalkan koki kita.." Usopp berbisik kepada Chopper. Sanji mendengarnya. Dengan sebelah kakinya dia menekan punggung Usopp dan membuat orang berhidung panjang itu diam mematung.

"Apa kau pikir.. orang berambut hijau yang duduk disana itu lebih baik dariku?" Luffy memandang keatas berfikir. Zorro yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini menyilangkan tangannya. Matanya menatap koki yang sedang merokok itu.

"Apa orang ber-haramaki yang hanya tahu tentang pedang dan pemalas ini bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang keren?" Alis Zorro berkedut mendengar kata-kata itu. Ussop, setelah kaki Sanji sudah tidak berada di punggungnya langsung beranjak dan duduk di belakang Chopper. Zorro mengambil pedang bersarung merahnya dan berdiri. Luffy hanya memandang Sanji dan Zorro yang kini berdiri berhadapan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan koki?" Zorro memegang katananya. Sedangkan Sanji mengangkat sebelah kakinya. Dia memasukkan kedua tangan di saku jasnya.

"Heh, apa mereka akan berkelahi gara-gara tato?" Luffy dengan raut wajah normal bertanya kepada kedua temannya yang kini pucat. Keluar air di mata mereka berdua. Mereka berpelukan dan gemetaran. Mereka dapat melihat aura membunuh disekitar dua orang petarung di kapal itu.

"Cih, memang apa yang salah dengan haramaki..bajumu juga aneh.." Zorro berjalan memutar menjauhi Luffy dan yang lain.

"Orang yang tidak tahu mode tidak akan mengerti.." Sanji mengamati semua gerakan Zorro. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, dia melompat dan menghentakkan kakinya ke arah Zorro. Tetapi Zorro dapat menahan dengan pedangnya yang masih di dalam sarung. Sanji kemudian melompat mundur.

"Hei!" Luffy berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju ketempat kedua orang yang masih dalam pertarungan. Tetapi kakinya terasa berat. Luffy pun melihat Usopp dan Chopper memegangnya.

"Lu..luffy.., ayo pergi dari sini." Wajah Usopp terlihat benar-benar ketakutan.

"Tapi.."

"Tolong.." Rusa kecil itu mempererat pegangannya.

"Baiklah..aku rasa tidak apa.." Luffy hanya memandang kedua temannya. Usopp dan Chopper melepaskan tangannya dan berdiri. Mereka lalu menarik Luffy dan pergi dari tempat itu.

XXX

**Makan Siang**

Di ruang makan/dapur kapal Going Merry, tampak piring berjejer di meja bersama garpu dan pisau.

"Nona-nona, silahkan nikmati Seared Salmon dengan saus krim dan bubur kentang gurih.." Sanji menyajikan masakannya diatas piring dengan gembira. Nami mengamati wajah Sanji.

"Err.. Sanji-kun?" Sanji yang selesai meletakkan mangkuk berisi kentang tumbuk yang langsung disambar Luffy menatap Nami.

"Nami-chan, apa yang dapat aku bantu?" Sanji dengan pose aneh berdiri di dekat Nami.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Wajah Sanji terdapat tempelan plester dan beberapa memar.

"Ah..apa Nami-chan mengkhawatirkanku~" Keluar latar belakang berbentuk hati dibelakang Sanji

"Koki-san.." Robin tertawa kecil."Dimana samurai-san dan doctor-san.." Sanji mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Robin.

"Entahlah Robin-shwan. Nona secantik anda tidak perlu memperhatikan orang bodoh berambut aneh itu.." Bunga-bunga yang ada di belakang Sanji kini menghilang.

"Twadi Wanji dwan Zwowo bewelahi..dawn Choppew sewang menwobadi zwowo." Luffy berkata sambil mengunyah makanannya. Dia berusaha mengambil makanan di piring Ussop tetapi si hidung panjang itu menusuk tangan Luffy dengan garpu."Ouchw.." Luffy menarik tangannya. Ussop menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu Luffy?" Nami menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia belum menyentuh makanannya.

"Kapten-san bilang tadi koki-san dan samurai-san berkelahi..kemudian doctor-san sedang bersama samurai-san sekarang." Lagi-lagi Robin tertawa kecil dan dia mengangguk ke arah Sanji sebelum memakan masakan dihadapannya.

"Eh, kenapa?" Nami merasa heran. Dia memandang Robin yang telah memulai makan siangnya.

"Mereka berkelahi karena desain tato yang keren.." luffy telah menelan makanannya. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah sanji. " Ne, Sanji! Apa masih ada makanan?" Pertanyaan Luffy hanya disambut tatapan tajam dari koki mereka itu. Luffy memandang ke lantai. "Er…" Dia lalu berdiri dan berdiri dan berlari keluar. "A..aku akan pergi ketempat Zorro!"

Setelah kapten mereka keluar, Nami memandang kearah Usopp yag masih memakan makanannya. Merasa ditatap, Ussop pun membuka mulutnya.

"Ya.. kami tidak tahu detailnya saat mereka berkelahi.." Usopp mengambil air putih dan meneguknya. "Dia melirk ke arah sanji. Ussop kemudian memakan sisa makanannya. Mendengar jawaban itu, akhirnya Nami hanya memutar bola matanya dan mulai makan siangnya.

Usopp langsung kabur pergi keluar begitu makanannya habis, sedangkan Nami dan Robin masih menitmati makanan mereka dengan santai.

"Koki-san.. seperti biasa, masakan koki-san selalu lezat.." Robin meletakkan garpu dan pisau ke piring yang telah kosong. Dia kemudian tersenyum.

"Ah.. Robin-chan tidak perlu memuji.." Sanji menari-nari."Bagaimana Nami-chan.. apakah makan siang kali ini sesuai dengan selera anda?" Sanji memandang Nami yang meminum air jeruknya.

"Ya Sanji-kun.. walau hanya ada ikan dan kentang. Masakanmu selalu bercitarasa.." Nami memandang keluar jendela."Sanji-kun.. apa masih ada makanan?" Nami memandang Sanji lagi.

"Eh.. tentu. Apa Nami-chan mau menambah?" Wajah Sanji penuh tanda Tanya. Nami menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan, tetapi Chopper dan Zorro belum makan siang.." Sanji mengerti maksud Nami. Dia tersenyum.

"Tenanglah, aku juga menyediakan makanan untuk mereka. Bahkan untuk si maniak pedang itu. Mottoku tidak akan pernah membiarkan ada orang yang kelaparan." Sanji mengerlingkan sebelah matanya dan membuat Nami tersenyum.

"Nah, koki-san..kami akan kembali ke dek depan." Robin berdiri dan membawa piringnya ketempat cucian piring. Nami juga melakukannya.

"Baiklah nona-nona.. aku akan membuat cemilan, apa ada hal yang nona inginkan?" Nami dan Robin saling pandang.

"Aku akan selalu memakan masakanmu Sanji-kun.. jadi apapun yang kau buat aku akan suka." Nami mulai berjalan keluar dapur.

"Iya koki-san.. tetapi tolong bawakan aku secangkir kopi saat waktu cemilan tiba.." Robin juga keluar.

"Tentu saja!apapun untuk para nona!" Sanji berteriak dari dalam dapur. Dia melambaikan tangannya. Setelah tidak mendengar langkah kaki, Sanji lalu menutup pintu dan menghelai nafas. "_Aku harus menyiapkan cemilan dan memberi makan si bodoh dan rusa itu.."_

XXX

**Navitagor-san, berjuanglah!**

"Oi..ada apa dengan Zorro?" Luffy kini sedang duduk disamping Chopper yang meramu obat. Diruangan itu terlihat Zorro sedang duduk dengan wajah kesal. Di tangan kirinya terbalut perban dan wajahnya terdapat memar.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya membuat obat supaya lukanya tidak bengkak.." Chopper menumbuk campuran rempah di dalam tempat tumbukan. Setelah selesai. Chopper memasukkannya kedalam wadah. Dia lalu berjalan dan memberikannya kepada Zorro." Oleskan dua kali nanti dan satu jam setelahnya, tidak akan ada bengkak besok." Zorro menerimanya.

"Luffy!" terdengar suara Nami dari luar.

"YA!" luffy langsung berdiri. Dia lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu."Nah, sampai nanti Chopper..Zorro.." Luffy lalu menutup pintu. Saat dia keluar, dilihatnya Nami berdiri.

"Luffy, bagaimana Zorro?" Gadis berambut orange itu memandang kapten mereka.

"Yah, dia tidak apa. Hampir mirip seperti Sanji." Luffy membetulkan topinya.

"Um.." Nami melirik kesamping dan melihat Robin tersenyum dan mengangguk."Apa kau masih belum menemukan desain tato yang akan kau buat?" Luffy memandang navigatornya itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Belum. Usopp sudah membuat tetapi tidak ada yang keren.."

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau melihat desainku? Tadi sewaktu kau bertanya aku menjadi ingin mencoba membuat. Robin juga ikut membantu. Nanti kita dapat menggambar ulang dan menambah apa yang kau suka." Nami menjadi merasa grogi.

"Tentu saja!" Luffy berteriak kegirangan. Dia langsung menggandeng tangan Nami dan menariknya."Perlihatkan padaku!" Nami menyipitkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba, "BLETAAK!"

Luffy jatuh tersungkur dan terdapat benjol dikepalanya. Dia kemudian memegang kepalanya.

"Nami..kenapa kau memukulku? Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah.." Luffy menoleh kearah Nami yang memalingkan wajahnya. Name hanya terdiam." Uh..Nami? kenapa wajahmu merah?" Luffy yang kini duduk di lantai kapal memperhatikan wajah Nami.

"Bo..bodoh! wajahku tidak merah.." Nami melihat Robin yang sedang memperhatikannya tertawa genit."Ini karena sinar matahari!" Nami langsung berjalan menuju dek bawah. Luffy masih terduduk di lantai dek.

"Uh, aneh.." Luffy memandang keatas. Matahari memang bersinar. Tetapi sepertinya tidak terlalu panas. Dia lalu berpikir sebentar dan membuat otaknya merasa sakit_."Ah..tunggu. Apa Nami jadi memperlihatkan desainnya?"_ "Nami! Bagaimana desainnya?" Luffy berdiri dan mulai berlari.

Setelah kapten topi jerami itu pergi, Robin keluar dari persembunyiannya dan meletakkan jari di bibirnya."Selamat berjuana navigator-san.."

TBC-

Mohon reviewnya. Bisa kasih masukan, saran atau lainnya. TERIMAKASIH!


	2. Plus talk

**Chapter Plus**

Zoro:"Oi penulis!"*mengambil hp dari tangan penulis*

V:"Hei..ada apa Zorro-kun?"*mengerutkan kening*

Zoro:"Huh..namaku Zoro, bukan Zorro.."*Mendesah*"Perbaiki.."

V: O.o "Oh..jadi aku keliru?"*Zoro manggut-manggut*"Terimakasih buat yang sudah memberikan review masukan dan koreksi..aku sempat menulis nama Usopp itu Ussop. Tapi karena tidak yakin, aku search di internet. Entah kenapa aku tidak perhatiin nama Zoro."*Zoro pergi*

Usopp:"Hei, kalau nama Zoro dobel 'r' kan nanti bisa bikin grup. Dobel konsonan dengan anggota Luffy, Chopper, aku Usopp dan Zorro.."*DUAK!**Usopp tepar*

Sanji:"Sudah hidung panjang. Aku juga ada masalah yang ingin kutanya..hei penulis."*mengambil rokok*

V:"Ya?"

Sanji:"Kenapa aku memanggil nama kesayangan nona-nona cantik ini terbalik?"*menyalakan rokok*

V:"Uh..nanti aku perbaiki..atau kuberi alasan di chapter ini."*meringis*-rokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan-

Sanji:"...Oke, aku tunggu."*pergi**terlihat kepulan asap*

V:'Oh, aku banyak melakukan kesalahan..'

Robin:"Penulis-san.."

V: *menoleh*"Ya Robin-chan?"*tertular Sanji*

Robin:"Ini hp penulis-san.."*menyerahkan hp*

V:"Terbawa Zoro ya?"*Robin tersenyum*

Robin:"Iya..sampai nanti penulis-san.."*Robin pergi*

Luffy:"He he he~"*tiba-tiba muncul*"He he."

V:".. .."

Luffy:"He he.."*masih cengar-cengir*

Nami:"Luffy!jangan ganggu penulis."*menarik kuping Luffy dan menggeretnya pergi*

Chopper: *datang dari belakang Nami*"Uh..maafkan, Luffy tadi tidak sengaja menelan pil percobaanku.*nunduk*

V:"Oh.."

Chopper:"Kalau begitu aku permisi."*berubah menjadi bentuk manusia**menyeret Usopp yang tergeletak di lantai*

V: *garuk kepala*"Baiklah..aku akan segera memulai cerita di chapter 2."*transfer catatan hp ke komp**edit ke **upload*

Terimakasih kepada: **Bountyvocca, Ryouzaki D Hanabishi, Tare-chan, Ashoudan Zimmer dan ReadR** *Hug* atas reviewnya! XD


	3. Chapter 2

**Tato**

One piece

Rated: K+-T

Disclaimer: Milik Eiichiro Oda. Aku hanya meminjam mereka untuk membuat cerita ini.

Chapter2

**Tatoku**

Setelah Luffy mengikuti Nami, Robin kemudian duduk di dek depan. Dia memandang ke atas.

"Hidung panjang-san~" Dari menara pengawas, muncul kepala Ussop. Dia lalu melihat kebawah dan melihat Robin yang sedang duduk.

"Ada apa Robin?" Usopp mencoba melihat lebih jelas tetapi dia terpeleset dan hampir jatuh."Eeek!" Usopp menutup matanya. Tetapi ketika merasa dia tidak jatuh, Usopp pun membuka matanya dan menemukan tubuhnya di pegang oleh tangan-tangan yang keluar dari dek itu. Akhirnya Usopp selamat. Robin menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa hidung panjang-san?" Tangan-tangan itu menghilang.

"Eh, eh..iya. Terimakasih..!" Usopp masih berdebar-debar. Dia hanya melambaikan tangan."Ada apa Robin?"

"Tidak..tapi apa kau melihat doktor-san?" Robin memegang rambutnya yang tertiup angin.

"Oh.. Chopper masih bersama Zoro!" Setelah mendapat jawaban, Robin hanya melambaikan tangannya. Usopp kembali duduk di menara pengawas. Robin memejamkan matanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Luffy..mana yang kau suka?" Nami meletakkan tiga desain di atas meja.

"Nah.." Luffy mengamati kertas-kertas itu.

"Aku suka ini..tapi aku juga suka yang ini. Bagaimana?" Luffy memegang kedua kertas itu dan memperlihatkannya kepada Nami. Nami terlihat berpikir kemudian mengambil kedua kertas dan membawanya ke meja kerjanya.

"Nah Luffy, aku akan mencoba menjadikan satu dari dua desain ini. Kau boleh pergi sekarang." Nami mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Eh, kenapa aku harus pergi?" Luffy berdiri di dekat Nami. "Lagipula, kenapa kau mau membuatkan aku desain Nami?" Untuk sesaat, sepertinya otak Luffy dapat bekerja. Dia menjadi penasaran.

"Eh?" Nami menjadi gugup."Karena..kau temanku.." Nami memaksakan diri tersenyum untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Oh, begitu?" Luffy mengangguk sambil cengar-cengir."Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu.." Luffy kemudian duduk di lantai.

"...baiklah.." Nami memulai membuat perpaduan desainnya.

Robin lalu membuka matanya dan meletakkan tangannya di dagu."Hm..sepertinya navigator-san dan kapten-san baik-baik saja." Robin kemudian membuka buku dan mulai membaca.

XXX

**Makan Siang yang tertunda**

Di dapur, Sanji masih sibuk mengaduk adonan. Dia melirik ke arah jam."Baru pukul dua.." Sanji meletakkan panggangan kuenya dan melepas celemeknya. Dia lalu berjalan dan mengambil dua piring yang dia simpan-makan siang mereka-. Kalau saja saat itu Sanji tidak menyembunyikannya, pasti Luffy sudah menghabiskan semuanya. Dengan helain nafas panjang, diambilnya dua piring itu. Dia lalu keluar. Namun sebelumnya, dimasukkan kue nya ke dalam lemari penyimpanan dan dikunci. Sanji berjalan ke ruangan dimana Chopper biasanya meramu obat. Sanji pun membuka pintu dan menemukan rusa itu sedang membelakangi pintu. Chopper menoleh dan melihat Sanji sedang berdiri.

"Ah, Sanji!" Chopper menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghampiri Sanji.

"Ini untukmu.." Sanji menyerahkan piring kepada Chopper. Dia melihat sekeliling."Dimana dia?" Chopper menerima piringnya. Dia memang lapar.

"Maksudmu Zoro?dia sedang di kamar mandi mengoleskan obat.

"Kalau begitu, berikan ini kepadanya." Sanji memberikan piring satunya dan pergi. Chopper kemudian berteriak 'terimakasih Sanji!' dan meletakkan salah satu piring di meja. Zoro kemudian kembali. Saat melihat Chopper makan, dia menjadi merasa lapar.

"Chopper-"

"Zoro~ini bagian untukmu. Sanji tadi kemari." Zoro kemudian mengambil piringnya dan memakannya. Diluar, Sanji menyalakan rokoknya dan tersenyum. Dia lalu berjalan kembali ke dapur.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian,

"Cemilan telah siap!" Sanji membuka pintu dapur dengan semangat. Dia dapat melihat Robin yang sedang membaca. Dengan hati-hati Sanji berjalan dan meletakkan piring berisi kue di meja.

"Apa cemilannya Sanji!" Sanji mendongak dan melihat Usopp.

"Turun kalau kau mau makan!" Sanji menoleh ke arah Robin dan meletakkan secangkir kopi."Ah, Robin-shwan..dimana Nami-chan?"

Robin menutup bukunya yang berjudul 'The Secret of Egyptian Word' dan menatap Sanji."Navigator-san sedang berada di ruang kerja..kalau boleh..apakah aku boleh bertanya koki-san?" Robin tersenyum.

"Ya, tentu saja Robin-swan!" Sanji memegang tangannya dan menaikkan satu kakinya.

"Hm..aku merasa koki-san agak aneh. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa tetapi aku menyadari koki-san memanggil dengan -shwan?" Robin tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Tetapi dia hanya ingin memastikan kenapa koki mereka memanggilnya terbalik dengan navigator mereka.

"Oh, benarkah Robin-shwa.." Sanji terdiam. Dia melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan mengerutkan kening."Aku pikir aku akan menemui Chopper." Sanji membungkuk kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Kemana Sanji?" Usopp telah turun dan berjalan menuju meja. Diambilnya kue kering itu.

"Koki-san menemui doktor-san.." Robin membuka bukunya lagi.

_"Apa Sanji sakit?"_ Usopp mengambil kue itu lagi sebelum Luffy datang.

"Hm.." Dari kejauhan, tampau sebuah sampan yang mengeluarkan api mendekati going merry."Aku harap dia tidak keberatan aku mampir." Seorang laki-laki bertelanjang dada dan memakai topi terlihat berdiri di kapal kecil itu."Luffy~"

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

**Tato**

One piece

Rated: K+-T

Disclaimer: Milik Eiichiro Oda. Aku hanya meminjam mereka untuk membuat cerita ini.

Chapter3 END

**Terimakasih kepada semua yang telah memberi review dan masukan atau koreksi. semoga chapter terakhir ini tidak membingungkan. hehe,  
**

**

* * *

**

**Ace mampir**

"Yahoy~" Luffy keluar dari kabin. Dia melompat-lompat sambil membawa sebuah kertas."Usopp! Lihat ini~" Mata Luffy terbelalak saat melihat Usopp sedang mengunyah kue. Digulungnya kertas itu dan dimasukkannya ke dalam baju. Dia lalu berlari menghampiri Usopp/cemilan dan langsung memakannya.

"Hei!" Usopp berteriak. Kue itu langsung habis. Luffy menatap kue yang ada di tangan Usopp dan Usopp merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya.

"HAP.."

"..." Usopp melihat tangannya yang memegang kue kering itu masuk ke mulut Luffy."Gyaaa!" Usopp berteriak, ditariknya tangannya. Dia lalu lari."Menjijikkan!Aku butuh Chopper~" Nami dan Robin hanya memandang tingkah penembak dan kapten mereka.

"Lu..luffy, apa kau tidak sakit makan tangan Usopp?" Nami kini duduk di kursi di dekat tempat Robin duduk.

"BLEH..memang, tangan Usopp rasanya tidak enak. Tapi kuenya enak." Luffy cengar-cengir lagi.

"Hei, apa kalian mendengar sesuatu navigator-san, kapten-san?" Robin memandang kesamping dek.

"Eh, benar Robin. Aku mendengar suara dari depan.." Mendengar kata-kata Nami, Luffy langsung berjalan ke dek samping di depannya. Dia lalu melihat kebawah. Wajahnya menjadi senang.

"Ace!"

Orang berambut hitam itu mendongak ke atas sambil memegang topinya. Dia menyeringai senang."Yo, Luffy~" Orang berkulit cokelat itu menarik tali dan melompat keatas. Ditalikannya tali yang menyambung kapal kecilnya itu dengan kapal Luffy."Bagaimana kabarmu!" Ace membuka tangannya dan berusaha memeluk saudara itu tetapi Luffy menghindar. Ace menyipitkan pandangannya.

"Oh, kau Ace.." Nami merasa lega suara itu adalah Ace, bukan binatang buas atau lebih buruk, pasukan angkatan laut.

"Hei, Nami dan Robin!" Ace membuka topinya. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Luffy."Apa kau tidak mau menyambut kakakmu?"

Luffy mengerutkan keningnya. Dia lalu memegang tangan Ace dan menyalaminya. "Hei Ace!" Ace tentu saja merasa aneh. Setelah melepaskan tangan Ace, Luffy mengambil sesuatu dari dalam bajunya. Sebuah kertas. Dibukanya kertas itu dan diperlihatkannya kepada Ace. Ace mengangguk-ngangguk. Dia mengerti kenapa Luffy tadi menghindar.

"Ne, apa kau yang membuat gambar ini?" Ace meragukan kemampuan seni adik angkatnya. Dapat dilihat, gambar yang ada di dalam kertas itu sangat rapi dan Ace juga dapat melihat ini adalah semacam desain.

Luffy menggeleng."Nami yang membuatkan setelah aku ingin mempunyai tato."

"Eh, benarkah?" Ace memandang Nami, yang dipandang menjadi salah tingkah. Ace mendekati Luffy dan berbisik."Apa dia meminta bayaran?" Ace sudah tahu seperti apa semua kru adiknya itu.

_Nami, navigator yang menyukai uang/harta karun dan jeruk._

_Robin, sepertinya yang paling pintar(Ace melihat dia selalu membaca buku saat berkunjung)_

_Usopp, dia penakut(Ace pernah bercerita seram kepada Luffy, Usopp dan Chopper dan membuat Usopp mengompol) tetapi mempunyai ketepatan bidik hampir 100%_

_Chopper, agak aneh dan dia juga bukan manusia?tetapi Ace lega karena dia adalah dokter dan dapat menolong jika Luffy dan yang lain sakit._

_Sanji, orang berambut pirang yang selalu merokok. Masakan koki ini sungguh enak. Hanya saja, tingkah lakunya di depan wanita dapat membuat Ace geleng-geleng._

_Zoro, samurai berpedang tiga? Ace agak bingung bagaimana dia bisa menggunakan mulutnya untuk memegang pedang. Ace yakin anggota pertama adiknya itu adalah orang yang sangat loyal._

"Hm..tidak, Nami tidak meminta bayaran. Dia bilang karena kita berteman~"

"Oh.." Ace terlihat berpikir kemudian tersenyum.

**XXX**

**Hei, ini milikku yang berharga.**

Kini Ace dan Luffy duduk di bawah dek. Robin dan Nami masih duduk di tempat duduk mereka.

"Hei, apa benar kau yang membuat gambar ini?" Ace menunjuk kertas yang Luffy bawa. Robin memandang Ace dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang dia inginkan.

"Ya, itu karena Luffy bilang dia ingin tato. Oya, kenapa kau ada disini lagi?apa kapalmu ada disekitar sini?" Nami penasaran.

"Tidak, mereka masih ada di pulau sebelumnya. Ketika aku tahu kalian dari sana, aku mengejar dengan kapalku." Nami mengangguk."Hei, boleh aku minta dibuatkan desain yang mirip dengan milik Luffy. Aku suka tato~" Ace memperlihatkan giginya. Nami agak terkejut mendengar permintaan yang tiba-tiba.

"Boleh, tetapi beri aku lima ribu bery.." Mendengar jawaban yang sudah diperkirakan, Ace tertawa. Berarti benar. Ace merasa navigator berambut orange itu suka dengan Luffy. Tetapi si bodoh itu tidak sadar. Ace ingin tahu bagaimana dengan Luffy. "Sayang sekali aku tidak membawa uang sekarang." Ace mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Luffy. "Kalau begitu, ini untukku saja. Boleh kan? Kau bisa meminta membuatkan yang baru." Ace kini memperlihatkan kertas itu.

"Hei~" Nami mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak.. Ace, kembalikan.." Luffy menengadahkan tangannya."Aku tidak bisa memberikannya kepadamu."

"hm?" Ace memancing Luffy. Luffy berpikir.

"Ini perintah kapten." Dengan wajah polos, manusia karet itu masih menengadahkan tangannya. Ace hanya memandang Luffy dengan tanda tanya.

"Luffy.." Luffy menoleh ke arah Nami." Dia bukan anggotamu!" Nami melempar piring plastik yang telah bersih itu ke kepala Luffy. Luffy menggaruk kepalanya. Robin menggunakan buku untuk menutupi wajahnya. Dia tertawa kecil. Nami yang ada di sebelahnya tentu saja dapat melihat.

"Ace, kembalikan.." Luffy memegang tangan Ace yang memegang kertas itu. Ace tertawa.

"Iya, iya.." Ace menyerahkan kertas itu."Kenapa kau tidak memperbolehkanku memilikinya?" Luffy yang sudah mendapatkan kembali kertasnya kini memakai topinya.

"Hei, ini milikku yang berharga.." Luffy menggulung lagi kertas itu."Karena Nami yang membuatkannya dan memberikannya kepadaku. Jadi aku tidak bisa memberikannya." Jawaban Luffy membuat Nami tersipu.

"Oke kalau begitu.." Ace menyeringai lagi. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keributan. Mereka berempat melihat Usopp berlari dan berkeringat dingin.

"Teman-teman! Zoro dan Sanji berkelahi lagi!" Usopp kini berdiri dengan wajah pucat sepucat saat Luffy memakan kue dan tangannya."Sebagai kapten Usopp. Aku ingin melerai mereka, tetapi aku ingin melapor dulu.." Walau suara Usopp terlihat berani, tetapi tubuhnya bergetar.

"Eh..ada apa lagi kali ini?" Nami yang sudah tidak tersipu menjadi terlihat kesal. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan."Akan kubuat mereka membayar denda jika tidak mau berhenti mengganggu ketenanganku!"

Setelah Nami pergi, Usopp baru sadar ada orang lain yang duduk disamping Luffy. "Ace?" Dia menelan ludah. Orang yang ada di depan itu selalu menakut-nakuti jika bertemu.

"Yap~ apa kabar Usopp.." Ace kemudian berdiri. Dia berjalan mendekati Usopp dan menepuk punggungnya."Kakimu bergetar hebat tuh.."

"Bi..biar saja.." Usopp kemudian berlari.

"Di kapalmu selalu saja ada kejadian seru seperti biasanya." Ace memandang Luffy. Luffy hanya mengangguk.

"Ini kedua kalinya.."

"Dalam satu hari?" Luffy mengangguk lagi."Aku akan melihatnya." Ace tidak menunggu jawaban Luffy dan langsung berjalan.

"Kapten-san tidak kesana?" Robin bertanya sambil menurunkan buku yang dia pegang. Luffy menggeleng.

"Nanti kertas ini bisa rusak." Luffy memegang bajunya yang terdapat kertas itu.

"Oh..kapten-san, apa anda menyukai Navigator-san?" Robin hanya setengah bercanda saat menanyakannya. Tetapi mendengar jawaban polos Luffy membuatnya tersenyum."Navigator-san pasti senang."

**XXX**

**Kunjungan Ace berakhir**

"Hoi, apa yang terjadi padaku?" Sanji terlihat geram. Dia baru saja bertanya tentang masalahnya kepada Chopper. Saat Chopper berkata mungkin karena kepala Sanji terbentur, Sanji kini melabrak Zoro dan Chopper mengikuti Sanji untuk mencegah jikalau mereka berusaha berkelahi lagi.

"Sudah kubilang kau sendiri yang membenturkan kepalamu.." Zoro yang baru saja menikmati tidur siang itu terlalu malas meladeni masalah konyol Sanji. Sebenarnya Zoro juga marah karena tiba-tiba Sanji menendangnya di kepala. Zoro tidak habis pikir kenapa koki-bodoh itu selalu cari masalah. Tetapi untuk saat ini rasa malas Zoro lebih besar dari rasa marahnya. Yang dia inginkan adalah menyingkirkan orang di depannya tanpa berkelahi lagi lalu kembali tidur.

"Sanji..jangan begitu, mungkin efek itu hanya sementara." Chopper berusaha menenangkan Sanji.

"Tapi aku ingin memanggil nama para bidadari dengan benar!" Sanji masih keras kepala. Dia terus ber-argumen dengan Chopper. Zoro melihat Nami datang dan memutar bola matanya. Apakah dia benar-benar tidak dapat menikmati waktunya sendiri?

"Sanji?" Sanji langsung menoleh dan melihat Nami. Sanji berlari menghampirinya tetapi langsung dipukul oleh Nami. "Jangan membuat keributan!" Sanji yang dipukul langsung tepar dengan asap berbentuk hati keluar dari kepalanya.

"Ah~ Nami-shwan!" Sanji langsung terdiam. Dia kemudian duduk. "Aku sembuh! Pukulan Nami-shawn sungguh bagai keajaiban!" Nami yang tidak paham tentang apa yang Sanji bicarakan hanya mendesah dan berbalik pergi.

Sanji langsung berdiri dan berlari mengejar Nami. Zoro akhirnya bernafas lega, dia akan kembali menutup matanya tetapi dia melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri berbicara dengan Nami dan Sanji menghalang-halangi orang itu sehingga mendapatkan pukulan dari Nami.

"..." Zoro menyipitkan pandangannya. Orang itu berjalan mendekati tempat Zoro duduk. Chopper yang berdiri di dekat Zoro merasa senang. Rusa kecil itu mengangkat kuku tangannya.

"Ace!" Ace menyeringai melihat dokter rusa itu.

"Apa Luffy sering membuat masalah?" Ace mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya dan memberikan benda itu kepada Chopper. "Psst.. jangan bilang Luffy." Benda yang Ace beri adalah dua buah permen. Mata Chopper bersinar dan dia menerimanya.

"Te..terimakasih!dan aku tidak akan memberitahu Luffy.." Chopper menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya. Dia lalu berlari. Setelah Chopper pergi, kini tinggal Ace dan Zoro yang berada di dek belakang. Zoro hampir tidur saat Ace dan Chopper bercakap-cakap tadi. Tetapi dia terbangun mendengar tepukan tangan di samping telinganya.

"Uhk.." Zoro membuka matanya lagi dan menemukan Ace yang tengah jongkok."Mau apa?aku sudah malas setelah meladeni koki-aneh itu." Walaupun Zoro sudah memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya. Ace tetap jongkok tak bergeming.

"Hei, apa kamu bertemu dengan gadis yang memakai kacamata di pulau sebelumnya?" Mendengar kata-kata gadis berkacamata, Zoro langsung membuka matanya dengan lebar. Ace memperhatikannya."Dia membawa pedang dan tomboi."

"Memang ada apa?" Zoro menjadi serius.

"Tidak ada apa-apa..hanya saja aku mendengar dia menyebut namamu." Terjadi kesunyian.

"Ace!" Terdengar suara Luffy. "Apa kau akan tinggal sampai nanti malam?" Ace kemudian berdiri dan berbalik, sebelum dia berjalan menuju tempat Luffy. Ace mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Zoro hanya memandang dengan tanda tanya.

'_Jadi gadis itu sekarang di pulau sebelumnya. Untung aja aku tidak bertemu dengannya.'_Memikirkan hal itu membuat Zoro merinding. Tetapi dia tetap meneruskan tidurnya.

Ditempat Ace,

"Hei~" Luffy menengok kiri-kanan. "Dimana Usopp dan Chopper?" Dua orang temannya itu tidak terlihat. Luffy lalu mendesah. "Padahal aku ingin segera menggambar tato ini.." Dia lalu memandang Ace. "Maukah kau Ace?"

Ace menyeringai."Oke!" Luffy lalu mengambil tinta yang diberikan oleh Nami. Dan Ace mulai bekerja. Robin hanya memperhatikan mereka dari sudut matanya.

Hari mulai sore. Ace melambaikan tangannya."Sampai jumpa Luffy!" Luffy juga melambaikan tangan. Ace melompat turun setelah melepas ikatan talinya. Nami yang baru saja keluar dari kabin hanya melihat Ace telah melompat.

"Dia sudah pergi?" Luffy mengangguk.

"Ace tidak ikut makan malam." Luffy kemudian memperlihatkan lengannya. Nami hanya tersenyum melihat desainnya kini ada di lengan Luffy."Aku tidak akan mandi dua hari kedepan.." Luffy lalu berjalan pergi. Nami mengangguk tetapi teringat kata-kata Luffy tentang tidak mandi. Nami lalu berteriak.

"Luffy~" Nami yang sudah tidak melihat sosok Luffy kini hanya duduk lagi. Kemudian, muncul Usopp dan Chopper.

"Ace sudah pergi?" Usopp melirik dan memandang keseluruhan dek. Dia bernafas lega saat tidak menemukan Ace.

"Hidung panjang-san, Api-san sudah pergi.." Robin menawarkan senyumannya. Mendengar itu, Chopper menjadi agak sedih dan Robin menyadarinya."Tenang saja doktor-san.. Api-san mungkin akan berkunjung lagi.." Chopper menjadi senang. Kini Usopp hanya duduk di tong yang ada di dek depan dan entah kenapa Chopper dipangku oleh Nami. Mereka hanya menikmati angin sore sambil menanti makan malam. Ketika...

"Luffy!" Terdengar teriakan dari dek belakang. Lalu muncul Luffy yang melompat sambil memegang kuas dan botol tinta dari atas ke dek depan. Usopp, Nami, Robin dan Chopper yang sedang berada disana mengalihkan perhatian ke kapten mereka yang kini bersembunyi di belakang Usopp sambil menahan tawa tetapi masih keluar juga.

"Luffy..apakah tadi Zoro yang berteriak?" Usop memandangi Luffy yang masih tertawa cekikikan.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?"Nami menjadi bingung. Dia sedang memangku Chopper. Robin hanya tertawa kecil. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berat.

"Dia datang.." Luffy kini menggunakan tubuh Usopp untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang.." Usopp memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat Zoro turun dari tangga. Wajahnya seram. Usopp tergagap. Nami membelalakkan matanya dan Chopper menutup mulutnya.

"Zo..zoro, kau.." Tubuh Nami mulai bergetar. "Haha..ukh..ke..keningmu.." Nami menunjuk ke arah kening Zoro.

"A..ukh, heh..ef..yang kau lakukan di keningmu.." Usopp mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Mana Luffy.." Zoro dengan suara berat monotonnya membuat Usopp dan Chopper menelan ludah. Robin hanya meminum kopinya. Nami akhirnya tertawa. Chopper berusaha mati-matian menutup mulutnya sampai keluar air mata. Usopp menunjuk kebelakang. Dia juga menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang lain. Zoro berjalan kebelakang Usopp dan menemukan Luffy.

"Luffy.."

"He..hei Zoro.."

**XXX**

**Langit Senja**

"Nona-nona!aku telah menyiapkan cemilan lagi sebelum makan malam~" Sanji membuka pintu dapur sambil membawa piring di tangan kiri dan nampan di tangan kanan. Diatas kepalanya ada piring yang lebih besar. Sanji menjadi terdiam, dilihatnya pemandangan yang aneh.

"Sanji~cemilan!" Luffy Cengar-cengir. Sanji memandang kapten topi jerami itu sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu Luffy?" Dapat dilihat oleh Sanji, Luffy sedang menempel di tiang kapal. Tangannya melilit di tiang itu tetapi Sanji dapat melihat simpul yang dibuat di tangan Luffy. Walaupun sepertinya dalam pandangan Sanji Luffy terperangkap, tetapi kapten kapal bajak laut yang satu itu tetap santai. Sanji telah menuruni tangga. Dia berjalan menuju ke arah Nami dan Robin.

"Nami-shwan..apa yang terjadi?" Sanji meletakkan nampan yang berisi sup buah di atas Meja. Nami memandang Sanji dan mulai tertawa lagi. Sanji benar-benar tidak mendapat ide kenapa Nami tiba-tiba tertawa. Sanji pun menoleh ke arah Robin dan Robin pun memperhatikannya kemudian menjelaskan.

"Koki-san.." Robin meletakkan buku yang dibawanya."Apa kau lihat kapten kapal kita terikat di tiang?" Sanji menoleh ke arah Luffy yang masih berteriak 'Makan, makan!' dan kembali menoleh ke arah Robin dan mengangguk."Nah..coba tengok disana tempat samurai-kun duduk." Sanji mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Zoro sedang mengelap keningnya. Sanji pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang kelihatan."Kapten-san telah membuat samurai-san marah sehingga mendapat hukuman seperti itu.."

"Memang apa yang telah dilakukan kapten bodoh kepada maniak pedang itu Robin-chan?" Sanji kini meletakkan piring yang dia bawa.

Robin tersenyum."Kapten-san menggambar di kening samurai-san.." Untuk sejenak Sanji terdiam. Tiba-tiba dia menyeringai. Sanji mengangguk kepada Robin yang mengambil sup buah. Nami masih tertawa sambil mengelap air matanya yang keluar. Sanji berjalan menuju ke arah Zoro.

"Uh..apakah tintanya sudah hilang?" Zoro memperlihatkan keningnya kepada Chopper. Rusa kecil itu mengangguk pelan. Zoro yang merasa ada orang yang memandangnya menoleh dan melihat Sanji."Oi..mau apa kau koki-mesum?" Zoro merasa terganggu. Sanji yang biasanya akan segera mengembalikan kata-kata ejekan itu hanya menyungging senyuman lebar. Hal itu terasa agak menakutkan untuk Zoro.

"Hm..aku rasa aku tahu kenapa Kapten-bodoh itu menggambar di kepalamu." Sanji berkata dengan nada yang seakan menemukan sesuatu yang baru.

"Apa maksudmu.." Belum sempat Zoro menanyakannya, Sanji telah berubah dalam mode love saat mendengar Nami memanggilnya. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah para gadis itu.

"Nami-shwan~, Robin-chan~..apa yang dapat aku lakukan untuk kalian?"

Zoro menjadi bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi dan kembali menatap Chopper yang tiba-tiba salah tingkah.

"Uh.." Rusa kecil itu menggaruk tangannya. Dia menatap lantai dek.

"Apa kau tahu maksud koki-ber alis aneh itu?" Zoro meletakkan kain kotornya.

"Mung..mungkin.." Chopper berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Sanji maksud.." Chopper menelan ludahnya."Kalau dahi Zoro lebar.." Chopper menarik topinya sehingga menutupi matanya. Dia mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Oh..le..apa?lebar!" Zoro menyipitkan pandangan matanya."Awas kau, koki-mesum!"

Kapal going merry tidak pernah sepi. Selalu ramai dengan adanya para awak yang dapat dibilang 'WOW' dan terutama karena kapten mereka.

"Sanji~ aku ingin makan!" Luffy yang masih terikat berteriak. Dia lalu memandang ke atas. Sesuatu yang bersinar jatuh dari lagit. Robin dan Nami juga memandang ke atas, Usopp mundur selangkah ke belakang saat melihat benda bersinar lain jatuh. Zoro yang sudah berdiri dan tadinya tengah bersiap membuat perhitungan dengan koki-pirang itu terhenti. Dia menarik topi Chopper yang menghalangi matanya. Mata Chopper terbelalak melihat banyaknya benda langit bersinar dan berpijar jatuh dari atas langit.

"Oh, pemandangan yang indah.." Sanji menyalakan rokoknya. Asapnyya telah mengepul searah dengan arah angin.

"Apa itu Nami?" Nami berjalan mendekati Luffy.

"Sepertinya hari ini hujan meteor.." Luffy memandang Nami kemudian menoleh ke arah hujan meteor itu.

"Petang yang indah, iya kan hidung panjang-san." Usopp hanya mengangguk.

"UOo..!" Luffy tiba-tiba berteriak.

Robin tersenyum, Sanji menghisap rokoknya, Chopper telah berada di pundak Zoro. Nami mendekati Luffy dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Kau bisa mebuat permintaan Luffy." Nami tersenyum.

"Benarkah!" Mata Luffy terlihat bersinar. Semua anggota bajak laut topi jerami kini memandang ke langit dan melihat pertunjukan hujan meteor.

"Aku harap Ace juga bisa melihat ini.."

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**Kepada ReadR~ hehe, iya.. masih banyak typo^^ terimakasih dah baca XD

Edogawa Luffy~ ini chapter terakhirnya. dan alasannya Sanji juga ada di chap ini

Ashoudan Zimmer~ Yap! yang ini panjang XD, maaf yang sebelumnya pendek karena bingung mau masukin Ace atau pasukan angkatan laut. ow..

Tare-chan~ iya, ada alasannya. maaf kalau terkesan dipaksa( sebenernya sih salah pengarangnya nulis terbalik)


End file.
